


Portrait of Zoro in Eight Pieces

by Kiyomisa



Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, Multi, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyomisa/pseuds/Kiyomisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin tries to puzzle Zoro out by studying how he does it with each of the crew</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portrait of Zoro in Eight Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted here http://merryship.livejournal.com/5997.html#cutid1

Basking in the charge in the air, Robin studied her nakama as they began to touch, to kiss, to strip.Every interaction was unique, depending on who and what mood they were in. Tonight seemed to have caught everyone in a lazy, tactile mood, even their energetic captain.

Nami had crawled into Usopp’s lap and was playing with his hair as his hands lightly petted her thighs and calves.

Sanji relaxed on one of the deck chairs as Franky slowly divested him, opening each layer as if it were made of the spun sugar Sanji used on his cakes.  


Robin smiled as Brooke’s bony fingers lightly traced the curve of her neck, but she continued to watch the others. Luffy flitted between everyone, petting, kissing and making pleased, laughing noises.

Then her eyes fell on Zoro, who stood leaning against the mast, simply watching as Robin had been. And as Robin watched Luffy finally claiming his first mate for the night, she realized that she had never seen Zoro initiate any contact during these times. He always waited patiently for someone to come to him.

Her realization jumped one step further as she tried to recall if he ever took initiative during the act itself. The theory was fascinating and Robin turned it over and over in her mind, her eyes never leaving the swordsman even as Brooke teased a moan from her as his cool digits teased her breasts.

Considering Zoro’s gruff nature and intimidating air, one would expect him to dominate all encounters in his life, and yet this was not the case.

For instance, when Nami held out her foot to be lavished upon, Zoro growled and called her bossy, but attended to her with meticulous care. He covered every inch of skin with lips and calloused fingers while her eyes gleamed in appreciation and her cheeks reddened becomingly until those skilled fingers brought forth her release.

Franky liked to pull Zoro into his lap for a long session of languid kissing, before lying back, hands behind his head.

“Ride me, Zoro-bro,” Frank would say, and Zoro would; moving up and down in sharp, measured strokes as if he were training in a new form.Finally Franky’s hands would twitch, and latch onto Zoro’s hips, guiding him into a faster rhythm before crying out “SUPER!” in his completion.

Brooke had taken Zoro under his wing in more ways than just swordsmanship. Most often Brooke liked to trail his fingers over Zoro, his soft voice instructing him on which pressure points increased sensitivity, which ones delayed release, the proper angels for thrust…Brooke would then remark that Zoro was a fine student, and would surely be an expert at returning the favor, if only Brooke had a bodyto return it on,skull-joke!

Robin shivered as Brooke practiced these techniques on her, and she smiled as she recalled _her_ times with Zoro. Robin was a voyeur –oh she enjoyed participating quite well, but the was something entirely too satisfying about watching someone else’s pleasure. Robin had utilized her bloom-bloom powers well against the swordsman. He’d only quirked an eyebrow at her when her dozen hands had stripped him and pinned him to the floor.

“So calm Swordsman-san. How long until you cry out, I wonder?”

“Long enough,” he’d replied, with a dangerously sexy grin. Robin had delighted in the challenge and it had taken her quite some time as well as resorting to blooming extra mouths on her appendages to finally get the reaction she craved.Though now she wondered if he could’ve cum just as spectacularly without making a sound, if he’d wanted to. 

Which reminded her of Usopp’s time with Zoro. Zoro had shown initiative that time, though Usuopp had hinted at what he wanted first.While Zoro had been letting the sharpshooter explore his scars, Usopp had complained that Zoro never said anything during sex. Zoro, had smirked, a dangerous, predatorial smirk, and pulled Usopp into his lap. He then proceeded to narrate in a low, husky voice, every single action he performed on Usopp as he did it. While Zoro was nowhere near as eloquent with his words as their sharpshooter, they were enough to make Usopp cum twice as hard and quickly as usual.

Robin had made sure to always have an ear blossom by the two of them after that.

Was there anyone among the crew Zoro did not, in one way or another submit to?

Sanji—yes Zoro became dominating with Sanji. Just the day before they had had one of their arguments that ended up with more lips and teeth than blades and kicks.They had struggled for dominance until Zoro finally pinned Sanji down and fucked him senseless.

Yet, now that Robin thought about it, all throughout the “battle” Sanji had been giving subtle clues that indicated he _wanted_ to be dominated. Letting his legs get captured in locks he’d avoided hundreds of times before; leaning in to rough grabs rather than trying to get away, thrusting his hips in rather than twisting to get on top. Subconsciously or not, Sanji had told Zoro he wanted to be dominated and Zoro had obliged.

Luffy’s happy chuckle brought Robin back to the present where her captain had Zoro up against the mast, while Luffy bobbed up and down enthusiastically. Zoro’s strong arms were slung under Luffy’s ass, supporting his weight, and preventing him from crashing down to the deck should he slip off in his enthusiasm.

Despite the soft smile on Zoro’s face, Robin frowned slightly. The swordsman seemed to always be pleasing, never being pleased.Had any of them once fulfilled one of Zoro’s fantasies? Not that Robin could recall. They would have to rectify that.

“My dear Miss Robin, you’re thinking too much again,” Brooke murmured in her ear.

“You’re right, Skeleton-san,” Robin agreed and let Brooke distract her.

Later, while the crew was eating on deck and Zoro was sleeping, dead to the world, Robin brought her concerns to the attention of the others. While most of them frowned and fidgeted guiltily, Luffy just laughed.

"Don’t worry Robin. Zoro’s already getting what he wants from us—“

_Ah, making us happy,_ Robin thought to herself.

“—making us cum!” Luffy explained brightly.

The crew’s jaws dropped,but robin heard Zoro’s snore turn into a snort, and when she glanced over, he was smirking like a satisfied cat.

“Ah, you just might be correct, Captain-san,” Robin conceded over the embarrassed protests of Usopp and Nami. After all, when it came to his nakama, Luffy was usually right.  
  
Author's Note: I can't quite decide if Chopper's old enough to be part of the crew orgies. Physically, quite possibly, but emotionally I feel like he's still a kid, so hence, no Chopper in this ficcie. Gomen.


End file.
